1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extracting device, and more particularly to an extracting device for effectively extracting the nutrient, the medicine or the like from herb, tree leaves, tree branches, tree barks, fruit, vegetable, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical extracting facilities are provided for extracting nutrient, medicine or the like from herb, tree leaves, tree branches, tree barks, fruits, vegetable, etc., and comprise a number of containers disposed in series and coupled together in series with coupler pipings. The herb, the tree leaves, the tree branches, the tree barks, the vegetable or the fruits are disposed in the front-most or in some of the containers and will be heated or steamed to extract the substances or the nutrient or the medicine from the materials. The steam may flow from one container to the others for carrying the nutrient, the medicine or the like out of the containers. The heat of the steam may loss when flowing through the coupler pipings and the containers, such that much more energy is required to be consumed to heat and to vaporize the materials.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional extracting devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an extracting device for effectively extracting the nutrient, the medicine or the like from herb, tree leaves, tree branches, tree barks, fruit, vegetable, etc.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide an extracting device for effectively extracting the nutrient, the medicine or the like without heat loss.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an extracting device comprising a housing for receiving a material to be extracted and to be heated into steam, the housing including an upper portion and a lower portion, a first casing disposed in the upper portion of the housing, the first casing including at least one orifice formed therein for allowing the steam to flow into the first casing, a box disposed in the lower portion of the housing, and at least one tube coupled between the first casing and the box for allowing the steam in the first casing to flow into the box before the steam flows out of the housing. The steam in the box may further be heated by the heating device that is normally provided below the housing.
The box includes at least one partition provided therein for forming a roundabout route therein and for increasing the flowing passage of the steam. The partition is circular and includes at least one opening formed therein for forming the roundabout route.
A container is further disposed on top of the first casing, and at least one pipe couples the box to the container for allowing the steam to flow from the box to the container. A spring-biasing member is disposed and biased between the container and the first casing.
A second casing is received in the housing and disposed below the first casing, at least one duct is coupled between the second casing and the container for allowing the steam to flow from the container to the second casing.
A plate is disposed between the first casing and the second casing, the plate and the second casing each includes at least one orifice formed therein for allowing the steam to flow through the plate and the second casing.
The second casing includes a first board provided therein for forming a first chamber and a second chamber in the second casing, the first board includes at least one aperture formed therein for communicating the first chamber and the second chamber of the second casing with each other, the duct includes a lower portion engaged into the first chamber of the second casing via the first board and includes an upper portion engaged into the container for allowing the steam in the container to flow into the first chamber of the second casing.
The housing includes a cover secured on top thereof and having a coupler provided thereon, and at least one conduit having a lower end engaged into the second chamber of the second casing and having an upper portion coupled to the coupler.
The second casing includes a second board secured therein and located below the first board for forming the first chamber between the first and the second boards, the second board includes a cap attached thereto. The box includes a bottom portion having a lid attached thereto.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.